Forgotten Princess and Rogue Healer
by vayetze
Summary: Vitani is Nala's and Scar's daughter but Nala gives her away to Zira.What happens to Vitani when she finds out who her real mother is? How will she find her place when the prides are reunited? And how will she handle her desire to be a healer with Zira's plot to kill Simba?And how about her budding romance with a rogue lion? Vitani/OC Simba/Nala Kion/Tifu Zuri/OC Kiara/Kovu
1. Chapter 1

;"Chapter 1/p  
"The Birth of Vitani/p

"Scar had mated with every lioness in the Pride and his main follower Zira had given birth to Nuka. But Nuka was a weak cub and Scar denounced him. He even told Zira that Nuka was an ugly skinny weakling and he tried to kill the scrawny cub but Zira had knocked him down and almost slashed his throat. He decided it would not be wise to make an enemy of Zira. Zira and her group of lionesses had wandered into the Pridelands and Scar liked them. Along with the hyenas they would become a loyal guard force. So he decided that if letting a scrawny cub live would insure Zira's loyalty, it was a small price to pay. Most of the other lionesses had given birth to females and he wanted to kill them too but decided for now they would stay alive. He longed to have a better son and he wanted to have one with a young good looking lioness so he announced to everyone that he was choosing Nala to be his queen./p

"Nala was scared but she submitted to Scar's advances. There was no love lost between them He did tell her that she would help him rule if she produced a worthy heir. Within a month Nala became pregnant and she gave birth to a robust female cub. Nala named the cub Vitani. She had Nala's pelt and gorgeous blue eyes but she had the features of her father. Yet she was still beautiful and her nose was pink. Nala was thrilled to have her. But when Scar came to see her with his new daughter he was very disappointed. "You were supposed to give me a son. What do I need with a useless female? Give her to me and I will dispose of her. There is no point in letting her live." Nala got up and snarled at him"She could rule as a queen , Scar! She is healthy!. She could be your heir! Why not let her live?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Very well," the cruel king replied. "I will let her live until she is weaned. Then you had better find another lioness to take care of her because I will not have you wasting your time on her when you could be ruling alongside me and producing a son. YOU WILL GIVE ME A SON NEXT TIME NALA! If you produce another female, I will kill it!"/

;""You wouldn't!" Nala exclaimed. "How can you be so cruel?"

""It is for the good of the kingdom, Nala! I need a strong male heir to continue in my place when I am gone!. You had better produce a son for me the next time! And when this cub of yours is weaned you will find another lioness to take care of her and if you do not I will kill her! So you had better make arrangements for her care as soon as possible. I will expect you to have her caregiver found in a month. Now I need to meet with the hyenas." Scar left Nala crying and wondering who would take care of her daughter Vitani


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Vitani's New Mother

Nala realized there was only one lioness who would care for her cub and be able to protect her from her cruel father. This lioness was Zira. Also the same lioness had given birth to another cub, a strong male that looked like Scar. about the same time that Nala had given birth to Vitani. Zira had disappeared for short periods of time after Scar had made Nala his queen. Once Nala had seen her in the company of a young male rogue who resembled Scar. Then she was pregnant about the same time as Nala and had birthed the male cub. She wanted to present the little male to Scar but Scar refused to acknowledge the cub. He did not want to be disappointed again. Zira named her cub Kovu. So Zira decided to raise the male and then she would show him to Scar after he was weaned. Zira did say she was disappointed that she had not given birth to a female. Female cubs had been born along with her two males but they were weak and had been stillborn. So Nala knew that Zira would take care of and shelter Vitani. One day when the two lionesses were resting in the savannah. Nala came up to Zira with her beautiful little daughter. The evil lioness grinned at her and asked "What do you want from me, my Queen?"

"Do you want me to show you how to train and to fight? How can I help you and why would you need my help?" the evil lioness continued.

"This is not for me. It is for my daughter. I cannot protect her from the king and I have to find another lioness to raise her. Will you take her in and raise her as your own until Scar can change his mind and accept her? Or conditions change?Then I will take her back" Nala declared. "I know you want to have a female cub and now it is your chance to raise one."

"She is strong and beautiful and she is Scar's daughter. She looks a little like him. Yes, I will take her. But know this. Once you surrender her to me I might decide not to give her back to you. Are you willing to take that chance?"

"Yes, I am willing. She needs to live and she needs your protection because Scar does not want her. So yes, if you are willing to raise her as your own cub I will surrender her to you and you will be her mother at least for now."

"Very well then give her to me, my Queen."

So Nala handed Vitani over to Zira and Zira placed her mouth around Vitani's middle and took the little female away. Nala was relieved but she lay down in the grass and cried. At least her daughter would live. As weeks passed Scar decided to leave Nala alone. He made Zira's male cub Kovu his heir because the cub was strong and looked like him. Zira became his new queen and the cubs Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani became the royal children. Scar tolerated Vitani but he ignored her most of the time like he did Nuka. However Zira never let Vitani forget that she was a lowly female and that she Zira had adopted Vitani from a ruthless mother who did not want the cub. Zira told Vitani that she would serve her brother Kovu as he would be the next king. She trained Vitani to hunt and to fight. Vitani became good at fighting and pinning other cubs in the pride. Nala was more free and she was happy that Zira was Scar's queen. However she noticed that the Pridelands were running out of food and water and one night she sneaked away to find help. She went to the jungle oasis and ran into Simba.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapter 3 The Battle for Pride Rock and Nala Tries to Get Her Daughter Back./p

"Simba and Nala came back to Pride Rock. They came with Timon and Pumbaa. After sneaking past the hyenas, Simba ran to find his mother and Scar talking. Nala in the mean time went over to find the lionesses. Nala rallied the lionesses and called them together. She stood on one of the tall rocks at the foot of Pride Rock"Lionesses!" she announced to the group. "join with me!. We are about to battle for victory. Simba, the son of Mufasa is still alive. And he is here to join us to take back the Pridelands. He is the true king! Join us and we will get rid of the hyenas and bring life back to the Pridelands!"/p

"Zira approached the group with her band of lionesses. "Fool!" she yelled at Nala. "We already have a true King! Simba is just a boy!"/p

""Zira," Nala calmly replied. "Scar took the throne! He is not the rightful king, not while Simba lives. Simba is the rightful heir to the throne. He is the true king!"/p

;""What has Simba ever done for us.? "Zira mocked. "he ran away and left Scar in charge of a dying kingdom!"/p  
p  
"Zira is right," one gray lioness said. "Why should we support a boy king who is not strong enough to rule! I will stand with Scar our present king.!"/p

;""Scar has ruined the Pridelands and has disrupted the Circle of Life. He abuses us if we do not hunt enough for him!Simba is the rightful king! We should stand with him!" a beige lioness remarked./p

;""Yes, we should stand with the rightful heir to the throne. Let us stand with King Simba!" Half of the lionesses moved to stand with Nala. She jumped down from the rock and stood in front of her group. The other half of the lionesses moved over behind Zira and the two groups faced each other./p

;""I and my army will stand with Scar!" Zira said. "Your boy king will be defeated. Who wants to stand with a coward king?" she laughed./p

""We will stand with Simba and we will win Zira!" Nala replied. "And Zira you will return my daughter Vitani to me!"/p

;""What? Do you expect me to return the cub you abandoned TO YOU?! The one who is SCAR'S DAUGHTER?! Your boy king will not want her around! No, she will stay with me and you will never see her again. I might even train her to one day kill you!"Zira mocked Nala and laughed. Nala leapt at Zira and pinned her down ready to slash her throat. "You will return her to me NOW!" she yelled. Sarafina grabbed Nala and pulled her off Zira. "We do not have time for this! We will get Vitani after we defeat Scar. We must go to Pride Rock now!" Sarafina yelled at Nala. Zira got up and Nala faced her. "I won't forget this, Zira! I will have Vitani back and if you keep her so help me you will regret it!" Then with her mother she led the lionesses back to Pride Rock to begin the final battle./p

;"Zira went to the same rock Nala had stood on and rallied her group. "Lionesses, !" she yelled. "our king is in danger and needs us. Who wants to support this usurper, this cowardly boy king? We need to show Scar our loyalty. Half of you will go to Pride Rock to battle against these traitors and the other half will come with me to get the rest of the hyenas! This boy king will be defeated." So this group of lionesses split and half joined the battle for Pride Rock while the other half ran to get the rest of the hyenas./p

"The battle for Pride Rock was fierce. After Simba was almost thrown off Pride rock by Scar Simba leaped and pinned the older lion down and got Scar to admit that he had killed Mufasa. After that Nala lead the lionesses into attacking the hyenas and Scar. Then lightning struck and Pride Rock burned. After the hyenas were defeated by the Pridelanders and Rafiki, Scar ran up to the top of Pride Rock to get away and Simba followed him. Simba gave Scar a chance to step down and leave unharmed, but Scar threw flaming ashes in Simba's face and fought the young adolescent lion. Scar knocked Simba down and tried to leap at him through the flames of the fire, but Simba used his back legs to throw Scar off of Pride Rock and he was killed by the hyenas for betraying them to Simba and saying the idea to murder Mufasa was theirs. Zira and her group of lionesses, who had gone after the hyenas, returned to Pride Rock and found they were defeated. After the rain put out the fire, Simba climbed up to the platform on the rock and roared at the tops of his lungs to announce the beginning of his reign as King./p

Zira was frantic. Where was her beloved Scar? She found him mangled and dead at the foot of Pride Rock. Her lionesses found her crying over his dead body and together they buried the dead king. Zira went to her cave that night but vowed she would kill Simba for killing Scar even though the other lionesses told her that the hyenas were responsible for his death./p

"The next morning Simba went to the watering hole to take a drink. He almost screamed when he felt a lioness leaping on his back and sticking her claws into him. but he was able to shake her off his back and he turned around and fought her. Then he finally pinned Zira down using the technique that Nala had taught him. He roared at the evil lioness and yelled "You will pay for the crime of assaulting the King, Zira!. I should kill you now!" he yelled and raised his paws to claw Zira's face but he heard several roars. His mother Sarabi and all of the lionesses surrounded both of them! "Simba," Sarabi pleaded. '"She has cubs. They need their mother. Who will take care of them? " So. Simba got off Zira and told two of the lionesses to take her prisoner. "Very well, Zira! You will live but you will be escorted back to your cave and you will stay there with your cubs until I pass judgment! You will be escorted at all times. If you leave without permission, you will be executed. Lionesses take Zira to her cave!" Three lionesses took Zira to her den and she stayed there with Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu under guard. None of them were allowed to leave and food was brought to them. They stayed in the cave for two days. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Banishment of the Outsiders and Birth of Simba's Cubs

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"On the morning of the third day after Zira had attacked the new King, the evil lioness, her cubs, and followers were led outside beneath Pride Rock. Simba was surrounded by his lionesses and the start of a few animals that had come back. Simba walked out to the edge of Pride Rock. "I will now pass judgment on the lioness Zira and her followers. This judgment does not include the lionesses who had a relationship with Scar but showed their support for me. They and their cubs will be allowed to stay! All of the mates, family, friends, and followers of Scar are hereby banished from the length and breadth of the Pridelands for the crime of treason! They will never be allowed to return!If any of the followers of Scar set foot in the Pridelands again they will pay with their lives or a pound of flesh will be taken!" After passing judgment, Simba walked in front of Zira and stood in front of her and her followers. "Do you understand the terms, Zira?"Simba asked the evil lioness. "Yes, Your Glorious Majesty," the evil lioness replied in a mocking voice. "You do not even look like a king! You are not half the king that my Scar was and someday I will return and kill you and take your kingdom!"

"Simba came forward until he was face to face with Zira."Be glad you have your life, you traitor! Now take your cubs and get out! And the rest of you traitors will leave with her NOW!" he told the group of lionesses who had fought on Scar's side.

"No, wait a minute!" Nala yelled.

;"What is it, Nala?" Simba turned to the blue-eyed lioness

""One of Zira's cubs_ the girl cub is my_She is only a cub, Simba. What did she do wrong?", Nala pleaded. "Why can't she stay?"

""Nala, why do you want Zira's girl cub? I cannot take a cub from its mother. We will have plenty of cubs of our own!" the king soothed.

"Nala looked over at Zira and the evil lioness grinned at her in triumph. Nala ignored her and nuzzled Simba. "Yes, you are right , Simba. That female cub is Zira's. We will have cubs of our own." Although Nala agreed she was crying on the inside. Simba gave the command for Zira and her followers to leave. Her three cubs went with her. She carried Kovu and Nuka carried Vitani. When Vitani left, Nala turned away from them and did not look back. Her mother Sarafina came up to the young queen. "Tell Simba to bring back my granddaughter. Now is your chance to tell him about Vitani." Sarafina pleaded. "You cannot let her go with that evil lioness!" "No, mother. Simba and I agreed we will have cubs of our own If I tell him, I had a child with Scar I think he would exile me" Nala replied. "Let me tell him that she is my cub!" said Sarafina. "We can get some lionesses and bring her back.!" "No , mother You will not say anything to the King! Vitani is Zira's cub and I cannot take a cub from its mother!" "You allowed the King to condemn your daughter and my granddaughter to a life of starvation and evil!" Sarafina angrily whispered." So help me Nala you will pay for not taking care of your own child when you had the chance!". Nala walked away from her irate mother. By this time, Nala was already pregnant and two months later she gave birth to two strong golden cubs. One was male and had amber eyes and a brown hair tuft. He was Kopa. The other was a golden brown female and she had brown eyes. She was named Kiara. Nala and Simba lavished their love and affection on these children and Nala resolved to forget about her eldest daughter, but sometimes she could not help missing her. Sarafina kept her mouth shut and was happy with her two younger grandchildren and Vitani's name was never mentioned again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Kopa

Vitani grew up in the harsh Outlands with her adopted mother and two brothers. They were the only friends she had. Zira told her friends were for weaklings. Zira raised all of her children with hatred. She told Kovu that he would be king and someday he would kill Simba. She told Vitani that she took the cub in because she was Scar's daughter and that her birth mother did not want her and neither did Scar. "You are lucky I took you in," Zira told her daughter. " I was the only lioness who wanted you and could protect you. Your mother gave you to me because Scar raped her and you reminded her of that. Now Vitani, you are not mean like Nuka and Kovu. You are not like your father at all. You must learn how to be mean and to be a killer if you want to survive here in the Outlands. And you must serve your brother Kovu and me because we are royalty." So both Nuka and Vitani had to care for and watch Kovu. Vitani was taught how to hunt and she and the other two cubs endured brutal combat training. They would sometimes sneak into the Pridelands to poach in order to survive. Vitani learned how to spy and she became quite good at hunting and fighting. Although she was good at hunting she had to give most of her kills to Kovu and so did the other lionesses. Kovu grew fat and sleek while everyone else in the pride remained skinny and starved. Zira or the other lionesses would not bathe the cubs and Vitani would often go to the river to wash. She hated living in the Outlands because bugs and termites would get into her fur.

"Then one day she saw a golden lion cub with a brown tuft of hair wandering in the Outlands. She introduced herself to the male cub and they became friends. His name was Kopa and he told her that he was the son of King Simba of the Pridelands. The two remained friends and often sneaked off to meet each other. One night Vitani lay with Kopa in the grass and they both looked at the stars and constellations. Kopa saw one that looked like a hyrax and Vitani found one that looked like a crocodile. Then Kopa told her that the stars were the Great Kings watching them. Vitani wondered if her father Scar was there and Kopa told her that Scar had a darkness in him that he could not overcome. Vitani wondered if she was like Scar and told Kopa her mother often thought she was weak. Kopa told her that Vitani was nice and reminded him of his mother Nala. Vitani and Kopa often spent time together. Kopa taught Vitani how to sneak into the Pridelands and she taught him how to sneak into the Outlands. Then Zira watched them and became alarmed. She could not have Vitani fall in love with her half brother. They could not have an affair. Vitani was going to be a teenager soon and she would be able to give birth. What if she had a deformed cub from this ill-conceived union? Zira knew she had to put a stop to this from happening. Then the evil lioness thought this was a great way to get revenge on Simba for the death of her beloved Scar.

So the next day Zira followed Vitani and Kopa to the Pridelands and then she attacked Kopa. "Mother what are you doing?" Vitani yelled. "Kopa is my best friend! I will stop you from harming him!" Zira had Kopa in her mouth and Vitani jumped on Zira's back. Zira dropped Kopa and jumped. Vitani fell to the ground. Then the older lioness swiped the cub with her paws. Vitani had several gashes and she fell to the ground. Her mother continued to injure Kopa. She slashed at Kopa's back until the cub was dead. Vitani attacked her and Zira knocked her to the ground. Vitani was unconscious for a moment but she woke to find Zira staring at her with an angry look on her face. "You stupid FOOL!" Zira roared at Vitani as the female cub staggered to her feet. "That male cub was YOUR HALF BROTHER!You fell in love with your own sibling!Nala, the queen is your birth mother, you idiot. She gave you to me because Scar is your father and you look like him. That is why you have blue eyes. If you had not started your friendship with Simba's son, I would not have had to kill him! Now let's get out of here before Simba shows up! He will kill both of us if he finds you with his son!"

"I HATE YOU, ZIRA!"Vitani yelled. " I am not going back to the Outlands with you! You are no mother of mine!"She then crawled over to Kopa's body and laid on it and started to cry.

"Then a mighty roar sounded and Zira looked up to find Simba staring at her. "You killed my son, Zira!" Simba yelled. "I should take your worthless life or kill your cub!"He leaped on the older lioness and pinned her down. He roared in her face and swiped her head with one of his paws. Then he calmed down ."I am not like you!" the king stated. "Get out of here now before I change my mind!"Then he let Zira up. He knew that Zira's cubs needed her. "Vitani, get off of that corpse and come with me now!" Zira yelled. "No, you killed my brother and my best friend!" the little lioness answered back. "You are no longer my mother!" Then she resumed crying over Kopa's mangled body. "Suit yourself! You can stay here with King Simba and he will kill you then!" Zira exclaimed. Then Zira ran away leaving Vitani to face King Simba. "Please get away from my son's body," the large lion ordered but Vitani refused to move. She expected him to kill her but he gently lifted her away from his son's body. "I will have to bury him, " the king told her. "You can help me if you wish." Vitani helped Simba bury her beloved brother's body near Pride Rock. Then she wondered what she was to do. She could not go back to the Outlands. "Come with me, "Simba said. "I will find one of the lionesses to take care of you." They started to walk towards Pride Rock when Nuka and a skinny gray lioness appeared before the King. "What are you doing here?You are not allowed on my land!"the king ordered. The lioness bowed before the king and she ordered Nuka to do so as well. "We came for our cub, Vitani," the lioness said. "I am Afula, the healer for the Outsider Pride and this is Nuka,Vitani's brother! We want to take Vitani home to the Outlands and we ask permission to take Vitani to see Rafiki, your shaman.! Vitani has been seriously injured and she needs treatment only he can provide!"

"Very well! You may have the female cub and you may take her to see, Rafiki but if any of you show up in the Pridelands again you will have a pound of flesh taken!" Simba replied. Simba gently picked up Vitani in his mouth and handed her to Nuka who took her and put her on his back. The three lions came to Rafiki's tree and the shaman treated Vitani's wounds. Vitani stayed in Rafiki's tree until she recovered and then Afula brought her back to the Outlands. A week after Vitani came back she was assigned to watch Kovu along with Nuka. But Kovu wandered off near the Pridelands and bumped into Kiara. Zira rescued her disobedient son and encountered Simba. But Kovu was not punished as Vitani was. Zira thought her son's plan of getting to Simba through his daughter was a good one and she praised him for it. So in the future Kovu's contact with Kiara would serve as a way of getting to Simba when Kovu was grown up and ready to battle the Lion King for his throne. Shortly after Nala gave birth to Kion and Kion started his Lion Guard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Vitani becomes a Healer and the meeting with Thor

Zira was upset that Vitani was brought back to the Outlands but Afula had a plan for the cub. Afula told Zira that she was getting old and she needed someone to replace her as a healer. She wanted to train Vitani to be the healer of the pride and she offered to take care of Vitani instead of Zira. "Very well." said the Queen of the Outsiders. "Vitani may stay but if she does not learn how to be a healer she will be banished from the Outlands or I might decide just to kill her." So Vitani learned how to be a healer. She learned how to treat wounds and fevers. She learned how to use leaf bandages. She learned the different types of medicinal herbs to treat some diseases. This was just some of the rudimentary things she learned but they were enough to help the pride survive. Vitani started to grow up and when she was a teenager she was very thin and her features became rough. Her neck was long and skinny and her head was fat. Zira decided that She had uses for Vitani. She found that Vitani was the best fighter in the group and put her in charge of training with some of the Outsider lionesses along with Dotty. Several times a week she would do her healer duties. Afula taught her how to set broken bones and how to sew up wounds. Vitani grew bitter and began to hate but there was a small part of her that questioned Zira's motives. Her mother kept ranting and raving about how Simba was evil and killed Scar but Vitani remembered how the King had spared her life. She questioned Afula."Is Simba truly evil, Auntie Afula?" Vitani asked. "Frankly, I think Mother-Zira is more evil. I think if we wanted to live in the Pridelands we could. Why doesn't Mother Zira make peace?"

"Zira is consumed by her hatred"Afula replied." She is convinced that Simba killed Scar and robbed her of her position as Queen. All she feels is revenge. Maybe after she is no longer Queen of this pride, the next leader could try to make peace. Let this be a lesson to you, Vitani. Do not be consumed by hatred or revenge. In the long run it will only kill you and rob you of the joy of life."

"Am I really the daughter of Nala and Scar, Auntie Afula?"Vitani asked.

"Yes, you are."

"Why did Nala give me away to Zira?"

"As far as I know, Scar did not want you because you were a girl and he told Nala she had to find another lioness to care for you or he would kill you. Nala gave you to Zira because Zira was the only lioness who could take down Scar. Scar was so disappointed in Nuka, he tried to kill Nuka after he was born but Zira fought him and pinned him down so Nala figured you had the best chance of staying alive with Zira to protect you."

"Zira said that Nala did not want me because Scar forced himself on her."

"Scar mated with all of the lionesses and he forced Nala to be his queen. But I think the story I told you is the one that is true."

"The one that Zira told seems more likely. After all if Scar did not want me why would Nala?"

"Nala is a very compassionate lioness. Maybe if you get the chance you should ask her yourself. Any way, Vitani. I have something to tell you. You must take over as healer for the Outsiders. My age is catching up with me. I am going to go away to die by next week."

"No, Auntie Afula. Please don't leave me. I will take you to see Rafiki."

"No child. The Circle of Life catches up with all of us and it is my time to go. You must continue to grow as a healer by learning from Rafiki. I have made arrangements to have him teach you. Zira will not have you fight anymore. You are now the healer of this Pride. And you must let me go. It has been good being your mother, these past two years. Now you must look to Zira for leadership but you are grown up enough to make your own decisions. Someday you will lead this pride Vitani and maybe then they will be ready to make peace with King Simba." then after that Afula went to the termite mounds to rest. Then she left the Outlands after seven days.

A large magnificent lion entered the Pridelands. He was stopped by Kion and his Lion Guard. The large lion was different from any lion the Lion Guard had ever seen. He was a young adult but he was as large as King Simba. He had a magnificent red pelt and a large gray mane. He had striking gray eyes that burned with wisdom and kindness. When he spoke he had a deep voice. He told the group that his name was Thor and he was a rogue healer. He wanted to stay with Rafiki because Rafiki was renowned for his knowledge of plants. He also wanted to speak with King Simba. So Kion escorted the magnificent red lion to Pride Rock and introduced him to his father. Thor explained his mission to King Simba. "I am here to increase my medical knowledge by studying under Rafiki. I come from the Medicine Pride. My mother Masava is the Chief Healer and Queen. Our hospital was destroyed and we are residing in the Kingdom of the West under King Mochi. We plan to stay there until we can find a site for a new hospital. My mother sent me here to find Rafiki. I would like to study under Rafiki and in return I will help treat your Pride and the Outsider Pride. I will live on the border between both of your lands. I will try to see the Outsider Queen tomorrow."

Simba replied, "You are welcome to stay here and treat both prides but if you go over to the Outsider Pride and ally with them you will be banished from the Pridelands. You must not engage in their battles and if they attack you will report it to me."

"That will destroy my neutrality. I will not engage in any war between you and the other pride. The Medicine Pride saves lives and it does not destroy them unless we absolutely have to. I cannot violate my medical oath."

"Very well, Thor. I respect your neutrality. You can live at a rock formation near the Zuberi river. It is on the border between here and the Outlands. It is an hour's journey from here and near to Rafiki's tree. Just go East. Stay with us for dinner and I will have my son take you to Rafiki tomorrow."

Thor bowed to Simba. "I would be more than happy to take you up on your hospitality."

Thor spent the night and was introduced to Kiara. Simba hoped that Kiara would show an interest in Thor but the two were not attracted to each other. Zuri ended up talking to Thor but Thor found her superficial and annoying.. Out of all the young lionesses he liked Tifu the best. He planned on seeing her if he got the time.

Thor went to see Rafiki the next day. The mandrill reported that he had been foretold of Thor's coming in a dream. "I would be more than happy to teach you about plants and you must teach me about your medical techniques. Now I will show you to the rock formation that King Simba was talking about."This rock formation rested on the border between the Pridelands and the Outlands. Thor saw the huge pile of rocks and he knew they would make a great den. It was close to the savannah and he could find plenty of game. If he went to the top of the rock he would also be able to see movement from the Outlands. Several Trees covered the rock formation. It was perfect and it was not too far from Rafiki's tree. Thor used the rest of the day to settle in. He took some of his medical supplies over to Rafiki. He spent the rest of the day with the mandrill. Then he asked about approaching the Outsiders. "Wait until tomorrow, Thor. I am training their new healer. She is a lioness named Vitani. After her training you can accompany her to the Outlands to meet their queen. But be careful. Zira is an evil lioness. She raises her cubs with hate. Kovu and Vitani are good but they also have a mean side. I am trying to teach Vitani how to be good but it is hard. Conditions in the Outlands are harsh and the lions there have to be tough in order to survive. They are almost starving."

"I will still like to meet them, " Thor replied to Rafiki.

Vitani came for her healer lesson with Rafiki. She was permitted to train twice a week but she still had to hunt and to fight. When she came, and waited for Rafiki at the foot of his tree, she heard a strange roar behind her and found herself face to face with a large intimidating but handsome red lion. who towered over her. She growled back and shouted at the lion, "Who are you and what are you doing here? You will not harm Rafiki or you will answer to me!" Vitani assumed a threatening posture and roared again at Thor. "You must be Vitani!" the large lion chuckled. "I am Thor of the Medicine Pride. I have come to learn about herbal plants from the shaman Rafiki. My mother sent me here to study with him. You can stand down! I am certainly not going to harm my teacher!"

Vitani sheathed her claws and assumed a less threatening posture. "Yes, I am Vitani. I am the healer with the Outsider pride and I am learning how to be a better healer from Rafiki. I train from him twice a week. I am still an apprentice healer but I hope to be a journeyman soon!"

"That is good! Then we will study with Rafiki together and I know some new medical techniques and could probably teach you as well!"

"I would like to learn but what do I do for you in return? You must have a price!"

"Take me to meet your queen! I have already met King Simba!"

"Why would you want to meet with us?"

"I am looking for a new site for our new hospital and I would like to examine the Outlands and to examine the Outlands I need Zira's permission.!"

"Are you loyal to King Simba? I will not take a spy into my pride! If you are a spy we will find you out and kill you!"Vitani warned.

"I can assure you as well as King Simba that I am neutral. I will not spy on either pride and I will give you medical treatment if you allow me to visit your lands!"

"Very well! I will take you to meet my mother!" Then both lions heard a crazy laugh. Rafiki jumped out of the tree. "I see you two have met. Now we will have a lesson on different herbs for reducing fevers!" He proceeded to teach the two lions. After that Vitani took Thor to meet Zira. The Queen agreed to let Thor wander the Outlands but he had to check and treat the Pride on the days that Vitani was training with Rafiki. It was also agreed That Thor would bring part of his kills to feed the Outsider lionesses. Thor willingly agreed to these terms. He knew he would enjoy staying with Rafiki and the Outsiders. And the main reason he liked the Outsiders is that he felt a growing affection and attachment for Vitani.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Vitani's Transformation and the Saving of Kion

Vitani began to spend a great deal of time with Rafiki and Thor. She was on the hunting parties less often and her mother wanted her train to become a healer. Her mother really liked Thor. The lion had good medical skills. Zira tried to get him to join her pride but he refused. He would not go against King Simba. Rafiki felt that there was some good in Vitani and he wanted to encourage that side. He felt it was necessary. Vitani asked him about Scar, Simba, and the rest of the Pride. Rafiki told her about how Scar's hate had destroyed him. "Scar wanted to be King and he was the leader of the Lion Guard. He had the powerful Roar of the Elders and it made him the fiercest animal in the Pridelands.

When he tried to get the Lion Guard to help him take down his brother Mufasa, they refused and he used the Roar of the Elders to destroy them. Now Kion, your brother has the Roar. After Scar used the Roar for evil, he lost its power. He became thin and weak and decided to use his intelligence to murder his brother and take over the Pridelands. Then he let the hyenas in and destroyed the Pridelands disrupting the Circle of Life. When he fought Simba, he betrayed the hyenas by telling Simba it was their idea to kill Mufasa. Then the hyenas killed Scar."

"Am I like Scar Rafiki?" Vitani asked.

"Yes. There is a strong evil side to you like Scar. You sometimes want hatred and revenge. You are upset at Nala for abandoning you and you hate Zira for the murder of Kopa. But you are smart and control these feelings. You are capable of friendship and love. You love Nuka and Kovu and you loved Kopa. I see you have thought about making peace between the two prides. There is good in you Vitani but the evil is strong. You will have to fight it, my child. There will be times when you have the chance to make a choice between good and evil and then you must choose the right path."

"How will I know Rafiki? I have always followed Zira's orders. Sometimes I do not have a choice."

"My dear, you will know the choice to make when it is presented to you."

One day Vitani was bitten by a tick and got tick fever. She pretended to be strong and did not tell Thor or Rafiki about it. She collapsed and woke three days later to an angry Thor.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick, Vitani?" the red lion spoke in a harsh tone."I thought we were friends. Never keep anything like this from me or Rafiki again." Then he hugged her and walked away.

Rafiki came over to the recovering lioness."What was that all about?" Vitani asked Rafiki. "Thor cares about you, Vitani. I think you and him could be more than just friends if you want to. It is something for you to think about." Later on Vitani talked to Thor and thanked him for taking care of her. She also told them that they were friends and that she would let him know if she was sick. She stayed two more days with Rafiki and returned to the Outlands. She did go back to resume her training and she learned more about her uncle Mufasa and her cousin Simba. She was fighting less now and her mother decided to have her do patrol duty. Zira rotated duties among all of the lionesses. They were often used to patrol, fight , or hunt. Vitani had to serve even though she was a healer but Zira let her do her training as the queen felt it was important for the pride's welfare. Thor and Rafiki stepped in when Vitani was not available.

Today Vitani was walking near the Zuberi river that bordered the Outlands and the Pridelands. There was nothing going on so she decided to go near the rocks bordering the termite mounds and then she smelled a strong familiar scent and she saw a lone figure walking near the rock formations. It was a male lion. She thought at first it was King Simba because the lion was gold with a billowing red mane. But when she got closer she saw the lion was young and he had the mark of the lion guard on his left shoulder. Vitani realized that this was Kion, the legendary leader of the Lion Guard and he was wandering the Outlands. Vitani wanted to attack him but she had an epiphany. This young lion was her half brother. She had lost one brother at the hands of Zira and she did not want to lose another. She would convince the young lion to go back to the Pridelands but perhaps he was stubborn and cocky. It would be better if she ambushed him and carried him back to the Pridelands She ran to one of the rock formations and stood on top of it. Then she leaped on Kion's back. The lion tried to do the Roar of the Elders but it came out as an ordinary roar. For a while the two fought and then Vitani flipped the younger lion over and pinned him down.

"Are you going to kill me Outsider?" the young lion whimpered.

"No, Kion, "Vitani answered. "I do not kill children. If I let you up, will you promise to walk with me peacefully and let me take you back to your father or will I have to knock you out and carry you back to the Pridelands on my back? It is your choice."

"You know me? I will walk with you peacefully," Kion replied. "Who are you?"

"Yes, everyone in my pride knows of the leader of the Lion Guard. I am Vitani, the daughter of Scar. You and your father are my cousins."

"Is that why you did not kill me?"

"Like I said I do not kill children. And you remind me a lot of Kopa"At the mention of his dead older brother Kion looked sad and so did Vitani. "You knew Kopa?" Kion asked. "Could you tell me about him?"Vitani nodded. Then the two began to talk and found that they liked each other. Kion wanted to get to know this lioness better. She was not evil like Scar. Finally they crossed the river into the Pridelands and they heard a loud roar. Vitani roared back in answer. Simba was there with the members of the Lion Guard. Beshte and Fuli came up in front of Simba and glared at Vitani and Bunga and Ono stood on either side of the King. Simba came forward. "What were you doing in the Outlands, Kion? Who is this Outsider lioness? Are you all right?" the golden king asked.

"I'm fine Dad,"Kion replied. "This is Vitani. She brought me back to you after we fought."

"You fought my son? And now you brought him back to me?Why?" Simba asked Vitani.

"My mother killed a lion that I loved when I was a cub. I did not want to see her kill another."Vitani replied.

"Yes, I recognize you," the king said. "you are the female cub who cried over Kopa. Very well since you brought my son back to me you are free to return to the Outlands without any punishment but do not return to these lands again."

Vitani nodded then she went over to Kion. "Kion, please do not return to the Outlands. If Queen Zira or my brother Nuka found you they would get our whole pride to kill you and I would not be able to stop them. You are lucky I found you. Stay safe, young lion." She hugged Kion and said good bye bowed to the group and left. Simba looked after her in amazement. Why did she seem so much like Nala?

"Isn't she amazing Dad?" Kion remarked. " She flipped me over and pinned me down like Mom does."

"Yes, she is amazing but she is right. You are lucky that she found you and not Zira. You must stay out of the Outlands. And because you disobeyed me you will be confined to Pride Rock for three days. Fuli can lead the Lion Guard until then." Kion sighed but he knew his father was right. Then Simba, Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard headed back home. Rafiki had watched the whole incident with satisfaction. Vitani had a good soul. He hoped the spark of goodness in her heart would continue.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Ambush and the Death of Nuka

;"A year passed after that and Kovu grew more evil. He became strong and powerful. Kion and Bunga were sent to the Lion Council. They were put in charge of the new Lion Guard there. Tifu went with them because she wanted was in love with Kion and wanted to serve in the new Lion Guard with him. It was no secret that they were a couple. Beshte, Fuli, and Ono chose what lions and lionesses would belong to the New Guard and they were being trained. They asked Thor to serve as their healer and he consented but he still insisted on remaining neutral. Now Thor had a decision to make. Zuri the beautiful little lioness who was a fashion diva was interested in him and he was attracted to her. She kept hinting that she would like to get married but he found her shallow. He began to spend more time with Zuri and he thought she was beautiful and he realized he could love her but he would never fall in love with her. He liked Vitani much better and realized he was falling in love with her. The two of them had more in common but Vitani was still being raised with hatred and revenge by Zira. Vitani became more of a killer and she was now second in command in the pride and she was now a junior medic. In another year she would be a journeyman healer. She often became sassy and sarcastic but her wit was becoming more malicious and he did not like it. She was very withdrawn and she did not seem friendly. She often talked more to Rafiki than to Thor. Today she explained something to Rafiki and he shook his head and told her there was nothing he could do and she had better get back to the Outlands. Vitani left with tears streaming down her cheeks. She barely mumbled a good bye to Thor before she left."What was that all about?" Thor asked the shaman. "Vitani wanted me to tell Simba to stop Kiara from hunting tomorrow. Zira wants Vitani and Nuka to set a fire in the Outlands when Kiara hunts so Kovu can rescue her. I told her that Mufasa wanted them together and that she had to carry out her mother's plan and I would not tell Simba anything and I do not want you to tell the King anything either. Kovu will rescue her." Thor did not know what to think but he had to remain neutral.

In the meantime Thor decided he would train Vitani to be a journeyman healer then after that he would announce that he was going to settle in the Pridelands. He really felt that the Outlands could be rehabilitated but it would take a few years and Zira's pride would have to be removed. He would try to find a way to make peace between the two prides but he really wondered if he should marry Vitani. Zuri would make a great wife. He was becoming more attached to her and he was starting to see her as often as he saw Vitani. It was obvious that the cute little lioness was in love with him. She was beautiful and a great huntress and she was certainly suitable. If he was going to be head of the hospital she would be able to help him as an administrator and society wife. He did feel Vitani would be better but Zuri was a Pridelander. Masava would certainly find her more suitable. She preferred a lioness who just wanted to serve him rather than one who was a healer with a career. It was too bad he loved Vitani. Maybe he could send her away to learn under his mother.

In the meantime Zira's plot had worked. Kovu was being accepted into the Pridelands. Vitani spied on Kiara and Kovu and found they were falling in love. She really hated spying but how could she refuse?

"Then she was secretly happy that Kovu followed Simba into his den instead of killing hated reporting back to her mother that Kovu had failed to kill Simba. Her mother got angry and said that Kovu must not betray them. Then she planned the ambush.

"The next morning at dawn the Outsiders found Simba and Kovu walking alone together. "Hello Simba" Zira laughed when they encountered the two lions. "What are you doing out here and so alone? Well done, Kovu just like we planned." Vitani smirked at the king and she had a hard time keeping her face that way when poor Kovu denied to Simba that he had anything to do with the ambush. It was harder for her to attack the helpless king with the others but she did it and she stopped Kovu from fighting by kicking him so hard that the dark lion fell and hit his head against a rock. But Simba was a good fighter and he escaped from them and fell into the gorge. Vitani chased him and leapt on to his back but he flicked her off. The worst part was when Nuka tried to go after Simba. He grabbed Simba's leg, lost his balance and fell to his death with logs spilling on top of him. Pathetic! It was so absolutely pathetic that Nuka wanted Zira to watch him but it was worse when Zira dug the logs off of him and he died. Then she struck Kovu. By this time Vitani had had enough. She ran after Simba to avenge the death of her brother. She knew that she could kill Simba because he was injured and weak. Her mother and the rest of the pride yelled at her as she climbed up the logs out of the gorge. Zira yelled for her to come back to leave Simba alone but Vitani would not listen. She was filled with hate and revenge. She finally caught up to Simba. The golden king was weak and limping. She could easily take him but when she saw him pity and compassion filled her heart. The king was her cousin and enough lions had died for today. She came along beside him "Let me carry you, Your Majesty!" she said. The king opened his eyes , moved forward and collapsed. She placed him on her back and carried him to Pride Rock. . Halfway there she met up with a meerkat and warthog and the warthog helped her carry the wounded king. She knew that this meerkat and warthog were friends of the king so she did not attack meerkat carried the king's tail. Vitani helped the warthog carry Simba all the way back to Pride Rock.

"When she got there Vitani saw Nala, Kiara, and the rest of the Pridelanders. "Father!" Kiara yelled. She ran down the steps from Pride rock and met the trio carrying Simba. Vitani went up to the steps of Pride Rock along with the warthog and meerkat and gently lay the king down on the went up to her father. "Kovu, Outsiders, ambush!" he said weakly. "My pride ambushed him!" Vitani told Kiara ,"but Kovu fought on his side! I knocked Kovu out! The the king got away. I went after him and decided to carry him here. I met up with the warthog and meerkat and they helped me carry the king! I am sorry. I ask for your forgiveness!"/p  
"Silence!" another voice yelled. "You will not have our forgiveness. You tried to kill the King of the Pridelands. You had better leave now before we kill you!" Vitani looked up and found herself looking into the angry blue eyes of her birth mother. "Queen Nala!" Vitani bowed. "please do not send me away. I am your daughter. There is so much I want to know!  
"No Outsider is a daughter of mine! How dare you say such a thing! Now get out of here! My son died because of your queen and your pride almost destroyed my husband. Get out before I take a pound of flesh off of you!"

"Mother! Is she really my sister?Why didn't you tell me?" Kiara asked.

"How can you do this to me? I am your daughter!" Vitani's eyes filled with tears and two of the Pridelander lionesses blocked her from seeing the queen. One of the lionesses struck her across the face. She turned and ran away with a broken heart. Kiara became angry at her mother,"If she is my sister and your daughter, Mother why did you send her away?" Kiara asked. "She is my daughter but do not forget she participated in an ambush and tried to kill your Father! I cannot forgive her for that!"the queen shouted at Kiara. By this time Simba woke up and wondered what was going on. Nala sent for Rafiki. The king fell asleep after being treated by Rafiki but then Kovu came and Simba forgot that Vitani had carried him back to Pride Rock. Kovu begged for Simba's forgiveness but the King exiled the meantime Nala almost cried. She hated seeing her eldest daughter plead for her forgiveness. Why could she not accept her? How would she tell her family about Vitani? She had had a chance to get her daughter back and she blew it. Vitani would never forgive her now. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Great Battle

Zira rallied the lionesses after Vitani returned. "You did not kill Simba, did you Vitani?" Zira taunted.

"No mother. I did not. He got away" she answered.

"Never mind. Listen everyone. Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack.. We will take his kingdom by force." The lionesses laughed. Vitani ran to warn Thor then she told Thor and Rafiki about carrying Simba back to Pride Rock and Nala's reaction. Both Thor and Rafiki told her that Nala's reaction was normal and that maybe Vitani could talk to Nala some other she left and told them both she had to fight on Zira's side."I cannot betray my pride." she finished and ran back to join the only family she had ever Vitani had a cough. Thor suspected she had distemper, a type of feline flu, but the lioness left before he could warn her. Thor decided that this time he would fight on Simba's side. He felt the King was his friend and brother. After the battle was over, he would ask for Zuri's hand in Vitani survived the battle he would treat her and send her to finish the rest of the healer training with his mother. He did not love Zuri, but he knew his mother would approve of her and he needed a proper wife. After the battle he would approach the Outsiders about starting a hospital, but he was sure they would lose the battle.

It was just before dawn and it was raining when the battle began. The two sides faced each other near the gorge. Zira stood on a rock and watched her lionesses attack. She cheered them on Then Vitani leapt onto a ledge and saw Nala."Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?" Vitani taunted the queen, "Vitani!" the queen yelled. "she is sure not you!"

"When you have to fight to survive, you are not exactly beautiful !" Vitani answered back. Then she leapt upon the queen but Nala pinned her. Nala was going to slash her throat but she settled for knocking the younger lioness out. She would not kill her own daughter. When Vitani came to she saw that the fighting had stopped. She joined the other lionesses and watched Zira and Simba pacing around each other. They both raised their paws to strike each other when Kovu and Kiara jumped between them. Kiara warned them to stop. Kovu told Zira that she would not hurt Kiara or Simba while he was around. Then Kiara began saying the smartest thing that Vitani had ever heard. "A wise king once told me we are one. I did not understand him then, Now I do."

"But they?" Simba began.

"Look at them Daddy. They are us. What differences do you see?"

The thought sunk into Vitani's mind. Their hate was stupid. It had killed Scar and Nuka. Kovu and Kiara were trying to make peace. Simba was beginning to understand. He nuzzled his daughter. But Zira would not be moved. "Vitani! Now!"she commanded Vitani to attack. "No, Mother!" Vitani replied. "Kiara is right! Enough!" Then she walked over and stood next to Kovu. "If you will not fight, then you will die as well!" Zira told her adopted daughter. Vitani felt sad but this comment was enough to make the rest of Zira's army move over to the Pridelanders. If Zira was willing to kill her own daughter, then she certainly did not care about them.'"Let it go, Zira," Simba told the defeated queen."It is time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go. This is for you Scar." Zira answered and she leapt at Simba . Vitani and Kiara both leapt at the same time but Vitani got to her mother first. She and Zira started to fight then they tumbled off of the cliff and into the gorge which had just filled with water. They plunged underneath the water but Vitani swam to the surface and she climbed out on top of the bank. She collapsed just as both prides reached her. Thor tried to reach her, but Zuri got to Vitani as the wet lioness struggled to her feet. "Thor is mine, Outsider.!" Zuri yelled. She swiped Vitani across the face knocking her out. "Leave her alone, Zuri! I am not your boyfriend"Thor yelled. He realized in this moment that he really loved Vitani and that she was the lioness for him. He was wrong to doubt her goodness. He nuzzled Vitani. Then Simba came beside him. "I will carry her to Rafiki's tree!She is my cousin!"the king proclaimed. "Zuri these two prides are one. If you strike another pride member you will be banished.!"The King told Zuri. Zuri backed off humiliated. She realied that Thor had dumped her but she held her head high with dignity. Then the king put Vitani on his back and carried her to Rafiki's tree.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chapter Ten Simba Confronts Nala About Vitani

;"Simba had carried Vitani to the den under Rafiki's tree and the lioness was being treated for her sickness. Vitani had a high fever and she was unconscious for three days. She had strange dreams. She dreamed that Thor had kissed her and that the two had proclaimed their love for each other. She also dreamed that Nala and Simba had stayed with her. Simba had held her after she had had a nightmare. She had cried after having a nightmare about Kopa and the king had held her and let her cry on him. He had told her that Kopa's death was not her fault. She also dreamed that Nala had stayed by her bed and had put leaves with water on her forehead. Nala had also helped her when she had a nightmare. The queen had stayed with her and apologized for giving her to Zira. Nala had even stroked Vitani's head."When you get better, I will tell my husband about you. We will accept you into our family. I should have tried to take you away from Zira, Vitani. I hope your forgive me. And I am sorry I sent you away from Pride Rock the day you brought back Simba. That took a lot of courage. I should have let you stay. But I will tell King Simba you are my daughter." Simba heard this exchange. Vitani saw him but Nala did not. It was a strange dream. After three days she woke up. Thor and Rafiki told her she had been sick and would stay in bed for three more days./p

"When Simba heard that Vitani was conscious, he came to see her. He was her second visitor after Kovu Thor the red lion healer was helping Rafiki treat her. She was resting and being given a medicine to reduce her fever and fight her sickness. She had been covered with several zebra skins. Simba had stayed and watched over her. She had been asleep and woken up. She had stared at Simba and turned away from him because she was scared. So Simba had walked away from her but he still stayed in the den. She called for Thor when she believed the king had left. Later Simba had listened to Vitani's conversation with Thor./p

""Thor, "Vitani weakly called. "Thor!

"Thor had gone up to the weak lioness."What is it, Vitani?" the healer asked. "You need to rest now. I will stay with you and talk if you rest." He came up to Vitani's bedside and sat down beside her.

;""What should I do after I get well? I do not know if Simba or Nala will want me to stay in the pride." Vitani asked."and I have lost my family except for Kovu."/p

""Simba let all of the Outsiders join the Pride. There is no reason why you cannot stay, Vitani." Thor reassured her. "And you have a family. Nala is your birth mother. You have your half brother Kion and your half sister Kiara. They are very nice. And what is more, Simba is your cousin. I am sure you will be welcomed back. Get to know them."

""I am not sure Nala even wants me around. Zira told me she gave me away because Scar raped her. Zira said she never wanted me. Zira told me I was lucky to have her as a mother because neither Nala or Scar wanted me around. And I attacked Simba when he was ambushed. I am also Scar's daughter. I am the enemy Thor. I am afraid of them."/p  
p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Simba accepted Kovu, Vitani. He is a wise and just king. I am sure he will welcome you into the family and accept you. And you made up for the ambush. You brought Kion back to the king when Kion got lost in the Outlands. You carried Simba back to Pride Rock after he had been ambushed. And finally you prevented your mother Zira from attacking Simba after the Outsiders joined the Pridelanders. Even though you won't admit it Vitani, you feel some connection to them since you protected them so much."/

I guess so but I was trying to be good the way you and Rafiki taught me Thor. I was trying to show you I could be a master healer. I still want to do that. Could you or Rafiki teach me, Thor? Maybe I could live here with Rafiki. Do you think Simba would let me do that? Do you think Simba would let me stay? "/p

""Rafiki and I can both teach you but it is up to Simba. They could use a master healer in the Lion Guard. I am sure he will let you. It would be easier if you lived here and I am sure Rafiki would let you. But you are still a pride lioness and Simba may require you to hunt."/p

""I could handle that and I am not really afraid of Simba. I am more afraid of Nala. After all she gave me away. I am not sure if she even wants me around. She has not even come to see me. Kovu has and I think Simba was here a moment ago but I turned away from him because I was afraid to face him. I wish I could talk to him and ask him how the whole family really feels. I think I am ready. By the way, I really like you Thor and I consider you a friend. I even think I love you."/p  
""Listen Vitani I love you too. I know we are more than friends and Rafiki and I will be more than happy to teach you how to be a master healer. After your training then maybe you and I could be mates if that is what you want. But before you do any of this you must resolve these concerns you have with the pride. You need to talk to Simba and Nala about your past and how they really feel about you. Then we can move on from there."/p

""What if Nala hates me, Thor? She never tried to take me back. Nala exiled me after I carried Simba back to Pride Rock. She would not listen to me. She thought I was going to kill Simba. What if they want me to go away? I do not want to leave here. You and Rafiki are the only friends I have. And Kovu is really the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you and Kovu, Thor. Maybe Simba and Nala want me to leave. I am so afraid Thor. Zira and Scar really did not want me. What if Nala does not want me either? I have never felt that anyone wanted me other than Kovu and Nuka, Thor. I never grew up with love or with friends. That was for weaklings. And I am weak now because I feel like crying. I want another family but I do not know if this one wants me. I do not think I could stand it if they reject me Thor." Then Vitani started crying. She turned away from Thor but he came beside her and lifted her so her head was resting on his shoulder and his forepaws were wrapped around her. She cried on his shoulder for a while. Then Thor laid her back down and told her to rest. He covered her with the zebra skins, turned the lioness on her side and was about to rub her back when Simba intervened. Simba decided it was time to talk to the sobbing lioness. He went up next to Thor and started rubbing Vitani's back with his large paw."Thor I will talk to her privately, " the King whispered to the red lion. Thor nodded to Simba and left. Simba continued rubbing Vitani's back and she stopped crying. Vitani remarked. "That really feels good, Thor. I did not realize your paw was so big. I am feeling a little better now. Thanks for talking to me. I think I am ready to talk to King Simba. I am not so afraid any more. When can I talk to King Simba, Thor?"

"You can talk to King Simba right now, Vitani. I am the one with the big paw."Simba playfully remarked. Vitani rolled over and faced her king. She rose and sat up. Simba smiled at her. Then Vitani bowed her head and the tears started to form again. "I-I'm sorry for everything, Your Majesty. I'm sorry for the death of Kopa. If I had not been friends with him, my mother-I mean Zira would not have killed him. I did not know he was my brother. He was my best friend. I tried to stop Mother-Zira but I couldn't.I am responsible for his death. That was what Zira told me. I'm sorry I ambushed you that day. I hated doing that. That was why I carried you back to Pride Rock. I told Zira I was planning to attack you but I carried you to Pride Rock instead. I am friends with Thor and Rafiki. I told them I did not want to be like Zira. They treated me when I was sick and I became friends with them. Then they trained me to be a junior medic. This was about 18 months ago. I decided to prove to them that I was not evil. I loved Zira but I do not know if she loved me. And I did not like her hate or her evil ways She always said I was in the way because I was weak. She said I was not hard like her or Scar and she hated that.. You know Kopa was the only friend I had during my whole childhood. I did not have any friends until I met Thor and Rafiki. I have spent my whole life trying to make up for Kopa's death but I still live with it everyday, your Majesty. I am so sorry I could not prevent his death. I started to fight Zira when she attacked Kopa but she knocked me out .I tried." By this time Vitani was sobbing. Simba wrapped his forepaws around the sobbing lioness and brought her close to his chest. He held her for a while and let her cry. "You are not responsible for Kopa's death, Vitani. That was Zira's fault. You need to quit blaming yourself for that. You were a child. There was no way you could have stopped Zira"Simba told her this as she cried and then she stopped sobbing. Vitani separated from the king. " I am sorry I cried in front of you, your Majesty. Normally I am not so weak.

""Vitani, it is okay and you are not weak at all," Simba told her. He brushed the tears from her eyes with his paws. "You are not much older than Kiara." Then he put one of his paws on the side of her face and turned her face so that her blue eyes were looking into his ruby ones."

"Now I suppose you want some explanations. First of all, I want to thank you for saving me when Zira tried to attack . All of us thought you were very brave for doing that. Secondly, I want to tell you that you are a member of our family and I am sure everyone including my wife wants you. Kion and Kiara will be thrilled that they have an older sister. I will tell you about Nala. When I decided to exile the Outsiders, Nala pleaded for you to stay. She said that cub is my but she did not finish the sentence. I told her that I could not take a cub from its mother. I thought at the time that you were Zira's cub. Now I realize she was trying to tell me that you were her daughter. I told her that we would have cubs of our own. Had Nala told me that you were her daughter I would have taken you from Zira and I would not have sent you into exile. And if you want to be a master healer that is fine but I will expect you to do some of the hunting or serve in the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard may be a good place for you. And as for me I am your cousin and your stepfather and I consider you part of my family. I would like to get to know you as a daughter and trust me I already like you. You are a lot like Nala. I see her when I look at you. So welcome to the family, Vitani. You can stay with Rafiki if you wish but why don't you stay in the den with the other lionesses? You are welcome especially as a member of the royal family. And next week , we will have a ceremony making you a princess. Now you need to rest now and get well. I will send Nala in to talk to you later."  
I really do want to see my mother, King Simba. I do not have anything against her. I do want to know why she gave me away, though. Could you tell her that I do not have anything against her?"  
""Yes, I will Vitani."

"After that Simba hugged Vitani. "Thank you for accepting me into the family, Your Majesty," Vitani declared. "Just call me Simba, Vitani, " the king told her."You need to rest now" Simba kissed Vitani on the forehead then he left. Thor returned. "See, I told you he would accept you."the red lion smirked. Vitani looked embarrassed and it delighted Thor. He took her in his forepaws and kissed her.  
"Simba was angry when he tried to find Nala. The queen had just returned from hunting. "Nala we need to talk," he commanded. Nala looked at him and wondered what was wrong. "What is it, Simba?" she asked. "I just found out from Thor and Vitani that you are Vitani's birth mother. I also listened in on your conversation when you were asking Vitani to forgive you. When were you going to tell me about Vitani, Nala? I just came back from visiting Vitani and I listened in when she talked to Thor. According to her, you abandoned her and gave her to Zira because Scar raped you. Is this true, Nala? Even if Scar raped you, how could you do such a thing? How could you give away your own child to be raised by that monster? If you had told me about her I would have accepted her as my own child."  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Nala looked at her husband. She realized she owed him an explanation. "Simba , Scar mated with all of the lionesses. He made me his queen and mate. Then I mated with Scar. He did not rape me. I thought you were dead. That was what Scar told us. Anyway Scar wanted a male cub. I became pregnant. He was angry when he was realized he had a daughter instead of a son. He told me that he wanted me to give him a son and he would kill my next cub if I bore him another daughter. Then he told me that I would have to find another lioness to take care of Vitani after she was weaned or he would kill her. Zira was the only lioness who could protect her cubs from Scar. After Nuka was born, Scar tried to kill the cub but Zira pinned Scar down and almost slashed his throat. So he left her alone. Zira gave birth to Kovu around the same time I gave birth to Vitani. So when Vitani was two months old I took her to Zira and pleaded for Zira to care for her. Zira took her in and raised her. When I came back with you, I tried to get Vitani back but Zira would not give her to me. Then you exiled them and I tried to tell you she was my daughter but you said that you could not take a cub away from its mother and we decided to have cubs of our own. That is all Simba."

"All right, Nala. You should have insisted. You should have come right out and told me Vitani was your daughter. Had you done so I would not have exiled her. I really thought she was Zira's cub and you were attached to her. Now I am responsible for her rotten childhood and for that lioness turning her into a killer. We are lucky that she came over to our side and she saved my life. She is more like you than she is like Scar, Nala and I like her. I talked to Vitani and welcomed her into our family. I told her we would all accept her. She was crying in her sickbed afraid we were going to reject her. So, I hope you agree to this Because honest to the Great Kings, you have to make up for giving her away to Zira. You owe her that, Nala!"

"Nala jumped on Simba, pinned her husband down and kissed him. "Of course I agree to this, Simba. I want to see her and talk to her but I am still afraid. I feel so guilty when I look at her. Will she accept me?"

""She wants to see you Nala. I believe she needs us. We will still watch her to see how she is but I think we can trust her. She wants to live with Rafiki and he and Thor trust her. So go and see her in three hours after she rests." So Nala went to see her abandoned daughter and hoped Vitani would forgive her and accept her.

"Thor decided to ask Vitani to marry him. He proposed to her after Simba left and she accepted. He told her that she would be finishing her training as a healer and then they could be married. He wanted her to tell Nala and Simba about their engagement. After that Vitani fell asleep extremely happy. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Vitani and Nala Have a Talk

"Nala came into to see Vitani but Thor insisted on talking to the queen. "I need to talk to you before you see Vitani" the red lion stated./p

"What do you want, healer?" Nala demanded. "I have the right to see my long lost daughter."

"I want to know what your intentions towards Vitani are. Do you know how much you have hurt her? After she carried your husband back to Pride Rock, she came to Rafiki and me crying because you rejected her." Thor told the Queen

"Why is this any of your business?" Nala asked in an agitated voice.

"I am Thor and I am prince in the Medicine mother is Queen Masava and my father is King Muhulu. I have asked Vitani to become my wife and she has consented to the marriage. If you are not going to accept her as part of your family, then I plan to marry her right away and take her back to the Medicine Pride so she can finish her healer she and I will live with my parents in King Mochi's kingdom. Now if you want her to stay here and settle here with me, she has to be accepted as part of your family. I will not have you hurt her anymore. She has been hurt by you enough. It has been difficult to get her to trust me and Rafiki and now she does. Your husband has already accepted her, so I am not worried about him. And I am not worried about Kiara or Kion. But I am worried about you. So will you welcome her into your family? I love Vitani and I cannot stand to see her hurt."

Nala was thankful for the large red lion. She knew Vitani would be happy with him."Thor, I can assure you that I do not want Vitani hurt either. I am going to welcome her into our family. And I would like to welcome you into our family too. You will make a great husband for my daughter." Nala hugged the big red lion and he smiled at her and left her to see Vitani.

"Vitani woke three hours later. Someone was stroking her hair tuft. "That really feels good Thor," Vitani chuckled. "I really love you, Thor. I wish I could see my mother."

"I am not Thor. It is Queen Nala." a regal and feminine voice said./

"Vitani sat up quickly in embarassment. This was the second time she had mistaken a member of the royal family for Thor. She faced the queen. Vitani stared at her mother. She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Uum. I am sorry your Highness,Queen Nala." Vitani replied. She tried to bow to the queen but became dizzy and fell off of the zebra skin at Nala's feet./p

You are my daughter and a member of the royal family. You do not have to bow to me, Vitani. And besides that you are still recovering from your illness." the queen told her and then Nala helped the younger lioness back into bed. Just as Nala put her forepaws around Vitani to help her back into bed, the younger lioness embraced Nala. The two hugged each other and than began to cry./p

"I love you, Mother." Vitani said. "When Zira told me you were my mother she said you did not want me but I always dreamed of being reunited with you." Nala helped Vitani back into bed, covered her with the zebra skins, and stroked her head./p

"I need to tell you why I gave you away. "Nala began." After you were born, Scar wanted a son. He told me that I had to give you to another lioness or he would kill you. I was his queen, you see. Zira was the only lioness who could fight Scar. When your brother Nuka was born, Scar tried to kill him but Zira stopped him by pinning the king down. Zira had given birth to Kovu. In fact you and Kovu were born on the same day. So I went to Zira and asked her to take you in which she did. I told Zira that when conditions were better that I would take you back. After I brought Simba back and tried to help him reclaim his throne, I told Zira to give you back to me but she refused. Then she tried to kill Simba and Simba exiled her, you, and the rest of the Outsiders. Before you had to leave the Pridelands with her, I pleaded for you to stay. I even hinted to Simba that you were my cub but I failed to come right out and say that you were my daughter. I guess I was afraid I would lose Simba. And that was one of the worst moments of my life! Simba told me he could not take a cub from its mother and that we would have cubs of our own! I agreed that you were Zira's cub but it broke my heart to see Zira leave with you. I remember she had Nuka carry you away. She smirked at me like she had won. I always missed you Vitani! There was not one day I did not think about you, but because I had other children I realized I had to take care of them. But there were times when I wanted to run to the Outlands and steal you back from Zira."

"I am sorry about Kopa,"Vitani stated. Nala looked like the subject was very painful but she brushed that aside and her face resumed a more neutral expression."I loved Kopa" Vitani continued. "He was the only childhood friend I ever had. I tried to fight Zira but she killed him then she told me I was responsible for his death because I was his friend and I was falling in love with my own brother! She told me I was your daughter then. I did not go back to the Outlands after King Simba found us. I was crying over Kopa's body but your husband picked me up and asked me if I wanted to help bury Kopa which I did. We buried Kopa together. He was going to take me back to Pride Rock and have another lioness raise me but my brother Nuka and Afula, the pride healer came to the Pridelands to take me met with Simba and Simba gave me back to them and let Rafiki treat me. They took me to see Rafiki because Zira hurt me. After I healed Afula became my mother and taught me how to be a healer. Zira was going to banish me from the pride but Afula convinced Zira that I would be useful as a healer. Afula was my mother for two years, then she went away to die and Rafiki taught me how to be a healer and then Thor came along and trained me too. I am going to be a journeyman healer in another year. I would like to finish my training, Mother."

"You do not need to apologize about Kopa, Vitani. You are not responsible for his death. And yes you can finish your healer training. We certainly need a healer in the Lion Guard. You will of course have to serve with them or be on the hunting parties. Which would you like to do?"/p

"I would like to be in the Lion Guard, Mother."

"That can be arranged Vitani."Vitani smiled. Then she began another painful topic.

"Mother, do you forgive me for ambushing King Simba? I am sorry for that, too. I brought him back to Pride Rock because I really hated participating in that ambush. I learned how to be good from Rafiki and Thor. They taught me a lot."

I believe you were always good, Vitani and yes I forgive you, but you should ask my forgiveness. Rafiki told me that I should not have sent you away the day you came back with Simba, but I was so upset that I almost lost my husband that I could not think straight. Kiara was upset at me too. She said I should not have sent her sister away. I did not talk to her. I was really upset. I blew another chance to have you back. I hope you can forgive me, Vitani. I do love you and I want the chance for us to become mother and daughter again.'"

"I want that too, Mother. And I want to get to know Kiara and Kion. I am glad Kovu is going to be the King and that Kiara is his queen. Zira always wanted her son to rule. It is funny the way things turned out."

"You do not want to rule, Vitani? You are the eldest but Simba's children inherit the throne."

"Mother, I am perfectly happy being a healer and being in the Lion Guard. I do not want to rule the Pridelands And one more thing. I would like to live with Rafiki and I am going to marry Thor. Thor and I love each other, Mother."

"Oh, I know that. Thor told me he just proposed to you and there is something else. When you had a fever, you told Thor you loved him and he said the same thing to you. Simba and I came to visit you to see how you were doing and we listened to the whole exchange."

"That really happened? I thought I was dreaming. I dreamed that you and Simba were with me too, Mother when I had the fever."

It was not a dream Vitani. The two of us were with you when you had the fever. As for living with Rafiki, as a member of the Lion Guard and the royal family it would be better to stay in the main den. Because you are going to marry Thor, it would not be good to have you live near him or with Rafiki until you are married. And yes, it is okay with me if you marry Thor. He seems like a good lion and the two of you have a lot in common."/

"Vitani hugged Nala. "Thanks Mother. I would love to stay in the den and I am sure Thor will be happy that you have consented to our union. When can I see Kiara?"

"I will sent her into you shortly and your grandmother would also like to see you but I have one request to make before you join the Lion Guard."

"And what is that?"

"I have heard that you are the best huntress in the Outsiders. Could you teach Kiara to hunt?"

"I would be happy to, Mother" Then Nala enveloped her eldest daughter in a warm hug. "I will send your sister, Kiara into you now, Vitani." Then Nala left and Kiara came in.

Vitani felt she was home at last. She had a real family to care for her and a lion that she loved. She was also going to be a master healer/p  
and serve in the Lion Guard. Life could not get much better than this.

"Vitani also reunited with her grandmother. She found that Sarafina had always wanted to be a healer and was now studying the healing arts in her old age. She was going to take over from Rafiki. Zuri also came and apologized to Vitani and Vitani accepted her apology. Zuri was now taking care of the cubs and training to be a nursery teacher and this helped her get over the breakup with Thor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. The Meeting with Masava

Things grew better the next year for both prides. Thor decided that the Elephant Grave yard would be a good site for part of the new hospital and he would have another site placed near the termite mounds. Simba and he had the Zuberi River diverted to make another stream and the underground springs of the Outlands were found by the elephants and used as a water source. Some of the birds and other animals helped transfer grass seeds to the Outlands. During the next year the Outlands started to blossom. It would take another year the area would be completely ready. The hospital would take two more years to build. Thor asked King Simba if he could rule the Outlands as his own kigndom, but Simba told him he would have to seek permission from the Queen of the Outlands. "And who would that be, King Simba?" the red lion asked. "I thought both prides are one. "

"You are going to marry her, Thor. Vitani is the Queen of the Outlands" Simba chuckled.

"When did you make her Queen of the Outlands?" Thor asked.

"I did not make her Queen of the Outlands. She was already heir to the throne when she joined our pride. When I had the ceremony making her a princess, the Outsider lionesses told me that she was queen of the Outlands and she was supposed to take the throne after Zira was killed. I do not think she even wants to rule but the Outlands is her kingdom, Thor. So you will have to ask her."

"I will ask her after we have the ceremony making her a Journeyman Healer," the red lion proclaimed.

"I want to see what she will say, Thor when you tell her she is queen, "Simba laughed. Thor blushed but he joined Rafiki for the ceremony. Vitani stood on the platform of Pride Rock with all of the lions of the pride surrounding her. Rafiki and Thor stood in front of her. The other animals stood at the foot of Pride Rock. Vitani came up to Rafiki and Thor. Thor administered the healer oath to her. She swore to protect the lives of all ill animals under her care and she swore not to take life unless she absolutely had to and to follow the best course of treatment for the sick. Then Thor put the wildebeest horn around her neck. It was the sign of the healers. Then Vitani walked to the edge of Pride Rock with Thor and Rafiki and everyone cheered her on. Then everyone ate and had a glorious feast. After that Thor decided to take Vitani on a tour of the site for the hospital. Simba sternly told the red lion that Vitani had to return to the den after it got dark because tomorrow Queen Nala wanted to help them make arrangements for the wedding ceremony."It would be wise not to make your future in laws angry, Thor." Simba remarked to the red lion and winked at Vitani who laughed. Vitani and Thor walked the length of the Outlands.

"This is where you want to have your hospital?" Vitani remarked.

"It is a good place. The hot springs in the elephant graveyard are therapeutic. We can make rooms out of the elephant skulls. I am also using some of the rock formations near the termite mounds. There are some dens there that will be good for habitation. We use this for our patients and for our student healers. We want to make this a teaching hospital. And as you can see Simba and I diverted the river. It should take us two years to build the hospital and another year for the Outlands to be completely habitable. As you notice there is some grass blooming here."

Vitani looked at some of the blades covering the Outlands. There were grass and flowers and some of the almost dead trees were sprouting leaves. The red lion continued "My den will be good for the administrative headquarters and as our home. Rafiki will still have his tree but he will serve as one of our teachers."

"It sounds wonderful Thor. May I help you with this after I become a master healer?"

"Yes, you may. You have to serve a two year internship but that will not be hard. You will do that as we build the hospital."

"Did King Simba help you with this, Thor? Do you have his permission to build the hospital in the Outlands?"

"King Simba helped me plant the grass with some of the animals. He also had the elephants divert the river. But King Simba does not rule the Outlands. I have to ask their queen for permission."

"But Zira is dead and the Outsiders are part of the Pridelanders. And Kovu is the crown prince. Who is this queen you speak of?"

"It is you , Vitani. You were ruling the Outsiders under Zira. They consider you the queen of the Outlands. They told Simba this when he made you a princess .So Queen Vitani, may I have your permission to build the hospital?"

"Yes, of course my love and when you marry me, you will be the King."

"You will have to meet my mother but I know she will love you and no matter what she says we will be married, Vitani. My dad will love you too." Then Thor kissed her.

When Queen Masava came she was powerful and regal. She was dark brown with gray eyes. Her husband Muhulu was a large powerful red lion with green eyes and a gray mane like his son. Thor had a mischievous younger brother named Loki. He was in charge of the Pride's Lion Guard. Muhulu was happy to see his son and was more than happy to see that Thor was going to get married. Queen Masava was another matter. She did not like the fact that Scar was her father or that Vitani had been raised by Zira. She was also upset that Vitani wanted to have her own career as a healer. She demanded to spend time with the lioness before she would approve of the marriage. She did like the plans her son was making for the hospital. Vitani did not tell her future mother-in-law that she was queen of the Outlands.

"Why do you want to marry my son, Vitani?" the queen asked.

"It is simple. I love him." Vitani replied.

"Why do you love him, Vitani?"

"He is kind and strong. He taught me how to be good. He is my best friend. He also taught me how to be a healer and that is what I want to do. I want to become a master healer. "

"You are a journeyman healer. You could serve in our hospital in the Kingdom of the West. You would not have to marry my son to be a master healer, Vitani. Are you sure you do not want to marry my son because he will become King and Chief Healer of the Medicine Pride when I decide to step down?"

"I did not know your son was a prince when I met him, Your Highness. He was just a rogue healer. I learned how to become a healer from him and Rafiki. Then we became good friends. Thor was family to me when I belonged to the Outsiders. We have a strong bond. I want to spend the rest of my life with your son helping him with his work and raising his cubs. I cannot think of another lion that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. And if it means that he is a rogue, I would be willing to follow him to the ends of the earth. He is my home."

"I believe you are sincere Vitani and I do approve of the marriage. You have royal blood from both your mother and father. You are a good healer. I was not sure I wanted my son to marry a healer lioness but I think it is for the best. I have also heard you were a leader in your old pride."

"Yes, I was second in command. I can fight and hunt and I am well trained."

"That is good, Vitani. My son really loves you. Yes, I approve of this marriage. Now will you tell me where I can find the Queen of the Outlands? I must meet the ruler of the land that contains our new hospital."

"Oh, you have already met her your Highness. I am the Queen of the Outlands and Thor will be the King after he marries me." The queen gasped in surprise but was happy when she learned of this fact.

Vitani and Thor were married two weeks later. Kion and the Lion council attended the wedding and so did the members of the Medicine Pride. Pride Rock was decorated with flowers and Rafiki married the happy couple and performed their coronation ceremony. So now both Vitani and Thor wore the impala horn of royalty around their necks as well the the wildebeest horn that made them healers. Simba gave the bride away and Nala and Kiara were both matrons of honor. All of the lions roared their congratulations.

For the first two years of her marriage Vitani served her internship in the Lion Guard and helped with building the new hospital in the Outlands. Vitani helped Thor build a thriving hospital and she became a master healer and teacher of internal medicine as well as Queen. Thor was the chief administrator and chief healer as well as became their majordomo. Some of the Outsider lionesses and the part of the Medicine Pride joined these new other part of the Medicine Pride stayed in King Mochi's kingdom with Queen Masava. The couple gave birth to three healthy cubs and moved into the rock formation that served as Thor's original den. Zuri ended up marrying Thor's brother Loki and Loki became in charge of the Lion Guard in the Outlands.. Zuri ran the nursery for the lionesses of the Medicine Pride in the Outlands. Nala became a grandmother and continued to rule with Simba but then they stepped down and retired. They became advisors to Kovu and Kiara and to Vitani and Thor. Both Simba and Nala spent as much time with Vitani and Thor as they did with Kiara and Kovu and Kion and Tifu. Vitani was finally accepted into the family of King Simba and was happy to have a family of her own. at last.


End file.
